Not Tonight
by xo.britty.xo
Summary: Santana Lopez never talked about her job. It was a rule, not just at work, but also at home. She didn't want her little girls, or her wife to know how the world really is. What she could say was that she knew they couldn't spend another night in New York, if they did it would be a night they wouldn't remember, and it wouldn't be because of good reasons. Brittana, Britana!family
1. Chapter 1

**Not Tonight**

**Part one, Chapter one- the beginning**

Santana Lopez never talked about her job. It was a rule, not just at work, but also at home. She didn't want her little girls, or her wife to know how the world really is. She worked as an agent, it doesn't matter what kind of agent she was, because if Santana told you, she would have to kill you, but her job did entitle her to know certain things. She knew what exactly was going to happen to the city her and her family lived in. She knew that she had to get them out. She knew that they couldn't spend another night in New York, if they did it would be a night they wouldn't remember, and it wouldn't be because of good reasons.

Once Santana's boss gave her the okay to leave she didn't look back. She had known this day was coming, she just didn't think it would happen this soon. They had been predicting this would happen, they were looking for ways to stop it, to potentially save the world, but they couldn't, and it was starting to spread. Santana had been doing her research like she was instructed to. She had found that a few cases had been reported in New York, and were getting more and more common every day. The west side of the United States was already affected. No one knew where it started, what the origin was or how to stop it, but Santana does know there are un-human things that are running across the United States and she has to get her family out of there.

It didn't take Santana long to reach her small house that her and Brittany had bought together. The couple had been married for five years now, and couldn't be any happier. They had a small wedding on a beach in Hawaii, it was perfect, and their family was perfect. Just a couple months after their wedding Brittany gave birth to a set of identical twin girls, Marley and Melanie. That was honestly the happiest moment of Santana and Brittany's lives. However, a year after giving birth Santana and Brittany started noticing that Marley wasn't responding to the voices of her mothers. They really started to worry and took her to the nearest children's hospital. After test after test Marley was diagnosed with being deaf. It obviously did shock the two women, but they were honestly glad that it wasn't something life threatening. Brittany and Santana could learn sign language; they were still going to be able to communicate with her daughter, so they honestly were not that worried. Of course after learning Marley was deaf Brittany and Santana went out to classes, bought books, and studied everything they could about sign language. As they learned new things, they would teach Melanie, so she was still able to communicate with Marley as well. They were really one big happy family.

As soon as Santana opened the door to her house she was met by screeching and a small child wrapping her arms around her left leg. She smiled knowing this was how Melanie greeted her every day after she came home from work.

"Mama, lift me up!" Santana only chuckled as she lifted her five year old up from the ground. Her blonde locks swept just pass her shoulders. Santana already knew she was going to have hair just like Brittany.

"Hey Mel, don't you look beautiful today.'' Santana placed a kiss on her rosy cheek which made Melanie giggle. "But chica, can you do mama a little favour?'' Santana placed Melanie back on the ground and crouched so she was face to face with one of her little girls.

Melanie nodded, waiting for her mama to proceed with the question. Santana wanted to tell her daughter to pack up her important stuff in a span of fifteen minutes and be ready to leave her house for potentially forever. Of course she didn't want to sound scary and freak out her daughter so she instead made it sound like a game.

'' Baby, let's have a race. I want you to go upstairs and pack up all your clothes and important stuff, okay. But you have to do it really fast because mommy already started and has a head start.'' As soon as she heard the word race she saw the excitement in Melanie's eyes. Both of her daughters had a competitive edge, they definitely got that from Santana. '' Can you tell Marley to do the same thing for me chica; she's in the race too. Got it?'' Melanie shook her head and ran up to her room as soon as Santana motioned for her to go. She knew that leaving two five year olds with packing their own clothes and important items would probably come back to haunt them, but there was no time, they would have to worry about it when that time comes.

Santana ran up to her and Brittany's room to see Brittany typing away on their computer. She had Santana's glasses on, which to Santana is the sexiest thing on earth, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head. The last thing Santana wanted to do was pack, but her family getting out alive was more important than her sex drive.

'' Jesus baby, you look sexy as hell right now, but we have to pack. We have to leave New York.'' Brittany's face went from a clever smirk to a worried glance. She watched as Santana moved around their spacious room in a panic. Throwing clothes in a bag she had found in their closet. Brittany knew Santana's job had something to do with the government, she didn't know what, but for Santana to come home and demand their family leave the state, she knew something had to be seriously wrong.

Brittany copied what Santana was doing, but instead of clothes she was throwing in toothbrushes, medicines, all the important niceties that she knew the rest of the family probably wouldn't remember to bring.

'' Did you tell the kids?'' Brittany asked as she placed the things she had gotten from the bathroom in the bag. She didn't bother to pack her own clothes, knowing Santana would do it for her while she got the other things.

'' Yeah, I told them it was a race so they should be done any minute now.'' Santana said as she looked over the bag to make sure they got everything within moderation then zipped it up. She gave her wife a worried look before placing a passionate kiss to her wife's lips.

'' I love you Brittany.'' Santana whispered into her Brittany's lips.

'' I love you too Santana, are we going to be alright hun?'' Brittany couldn't help but ask the question, she needed to know if this was going to be one of her last moments with the ones she loved.

Santana shook her head. She honestly didn't know. She hadn't seen the reports from today, she didn't know if it had gotten worse, and how bad it was. By her predictions, if they make it out now they should be alright.

'' I think so sweetie but-'' Santana was cut off by two sets of legs running in and crashing into her. Marley and Melanie had indeed packed their bags and managed to do so within fifteen minutes, Santana was impressed.

Santana bent down and picked up Marley who had a massive grin on her face. She signed the motion for hi, followed by a usual I love you and a hug from her. That was always a routine set of actions Marley did every time she saw her parents after a long period of time.

'' You ready kiddo?'' Santana spoke and also signed to Marley. The family usually spoke the words as well, they had read that it was better and helped Marley in some sort of way.

Marley nodded with a smile and placed a kiss on the tip of Santana's nose before squirming out of Santana's hold and running out the door along with her sister. Brittany and Santana gave each other one last kiss before heading out of their bedroom, down the steps and into the entry way of their house. All four of them put their sneakers on. Santana made sure they wore comfortable running shoes, just in case something did happen and put them in that kind of situation.

After everyone was done and ready to go out the front door Santana stopped them. She needed to speak before anyone left this house.

''So we are going on a trip, if you guys haven't already figured that out.'' Santana said aloud and also signed. '' I know it is very last minute but it was a surprise to mama and mommy as well. But before we go, there are a few rules I need everyone to follow. I need everyone to stay together, do not wonder off where ever we go that rule is very important.'' Santana watched as Marley and Melanie nodded. '' I also need you two to listen to me, and do as I say. This is a different type of trip then we usually go on, those rules are very important to follow, okay.'' Santana ended her conversation looking at Marley and Melanie. It was crucial that they knew what she had just said was important.

'' Okay mama.'' Marley signed with a smile.

'' We'll be good, promise.'' Melanie nodded with a smile as well.

'' I love you three.'' Santana said as she kissed the blonde heads of her children, then her wife as well.

'' We love you too mama!'' Melanie replied as she watched her mother open the door and begin what was going to be a very unusual trip.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Should I continue?**

**_ I obviously do not own glee or any of the characters._**


	2. Chapter 2 the beige house

**Not Tonight**

**Part One, Chapter Two- The beige house**

As Brittany, Santana, Marley and Melanie stepped out of the house they all noticed the same thing. It was quiet, to quiet. There was no cars driving up and down the usual busy street, no kids were out playing like they usually were, and there were no lights on in any house. Santana knew there could only be a few reasons why this was happening, but she didn't want to stick around and find out.

Brittany rushed the children into the car while Santana put the bags in the back beside them, she didn't bother putting them in the trunk just in case they needed them immediately. Santana was trying her best to make it seem like this was just another family vacation that they have taken before. However that was suddenly taken back when a scream was heard from far down the road, the part of the road they needed to go down to get out of their community, and New York all together.

'' Shit.'' Santana grumbled as she closed the back car door gently, not wanting to startle her daughter or track any unwanted attention, and quickly ran into the car herself. The first thing she did was automatically lock all four doors and make sure all the windows were rolled up. As Santana started the car up and put it in reverse she looked over her shoulder at her two daughters.

'' I need you guys to do what I tell you, okay.'' Santana was hoping her daughters would be okay with this. She was happy to see a thumbs up from Marley and an 'okay mama' from Melanie. Santana let out a deep breath before putting the car in drive and speeding down the road.

For the first couple of minutes things looked normal, however you could eventually tell things were quickly changing. Brittany was the first to notice that some of the house doors were left open; she quickly got Santana's attention who was too busy watching the roads just in case anything jumped out. That was when things started to get worse. Just up ahead from where the family was driving Brittany and Santana were able to notice a car that was flipped over. There was what looked like a small fire building on top of the car; the two women were also able to make out what looked like to be several people surrounding it. That was when the family of four heard another scream, this time followed by many more. Santana knew what was going on, she knew that those "things" up ahead were not human.

Santana's train of thought was interrupted when she heard a whine coming from the back seat of the car. Brittany turned around and saw tears coming down the face of Melanie, and the scared expression on Marley's face. Brittany didn't want her children to witness this; this was something her children should never have to see. This shouldn't even be happening.

'' I need you two to close your eyes, okay. Can you do this for mommy?'' Brittany asked, signing as well. She was responded by both girls' shutting their eyes, and Melanie putting her hands over her ears so she couldn't hear the screaming that was continuing. Brittany turned back around to a worried Santana. They were getting closer and closer to the burning car, and Santana knew if she went much further the 'things' surrounding the burning car would notice them, that was if they didn't already.

'' We can't go any further.'' Santana said with a stern look on her face as she started to slow down the car. '' I don't want that to be u-'' Santana was quickly interrupted when a screaming man ran out in front of her which made her step hard on the brakes and squeal the tires on her SUV.

''Jesus!'' Santana yelled, the car now to a complete stop. She watched as every head from where the car was burning turned to look at them. Her heart stopped, everyone's heart stopped. Santana was completely still, Brittany was making sure her two girls were okay, while Marley and Melanie had their eyes open and were now looking at the complete chaos that was surrounding the town.

This was where Santana's unusual training came in.

'' I need everyone to slowly take off their seatbelts.'' Santana was talking in a low, calm voice as Melanie showed what Santana said to Marley and proceeded to do it herself. '' On the count of three Mommy and I are going to get out of car really fast and get you two from the back seat. While were getting out of the car I want you two to keep a hold of your bags along with and Mommy's and my bag too, okay.'' Santana took a deep breath, she knew once they started moving, so would the hundreds of "things" that were just meters away from them. '' Mama and I are gonna carry one of you each to that beige house right there. I want you to keep your eyes shut the whole time, got it.'' Melanie signed everything her mother had just said to Marley so knew what was going on as well.

'' Okay mama, we got the bags and our seat belts are off, were ready.'' Santana nodded, she didn't take her eyes of the road as she found Brittany's hand, gave it a tight squeeze, and then gently let go. This was it, she unlocked the doors and took one last deep breath.

'' One. Two. Three!'' Santana and Brittany rushed out of the car and opened the back doors to get their children out. As expected once they started moving so did the hundreds of ''things'' that were a head of them.

It took each mother a few moments to get each child out of the SUV, but once they did they quickly ran to the beige house that was the nearest to them.

'' San, their getting closer! '' Brittany yelled as she quickly looked back to see the "things" gaining on Santana and Melanie who were behind them.

Santana didn't have time to breathe, let alone think. '' Just get to the house!''

They were a few steps away when Santana felt the "thing" reach out and touch her back. _Just a few more steps_ Santana thought.

'' Mama something's touching me!'' Melanie yelled as her eyes stayed closed.

Brittany had finally made it inside the already opened house. As Santana reached the door she quickly put down Melanie who opened her eyes and rushed to Brittany, burying her head into her leg so she couldn't see anything.

Santana turned around and grabbed the head of whatever was behind her and gave it a quick twist. In a matter of no time whatever was chasing her collapsed to the ground. Santana was fast, but not fast enough to do that to every single "thing" that was coming straight towards her. She quickly got behind the door and shut it, locking it as well. There was no doubt in her mind that they could break the door down eventually, but this could buy them some time.

'' Is everyone okay?'' Santana asked, breathing heavy as she looked her family over. She told Marley and Melanie it was okay to open their eyes now, they were hesitant at first, but eventually did.

'' I think were okay San, are you?'' Santana just nodded, she wasn't the fastest runner, but she was fast enough.

The family of four were finally in this random house, they had no idea who had once lived here, but just by looking around the "things'' had already hit this house. However that didn't necessarily mean they still weren't here.

'' We need to find a hideout in this house. When we were outside I noticed there was an attic window. It's going to be hard find but we need to find it.'' This was the smartest idea Santana had at the moment, she had to act fast. '' We need to walk around, I need you guys to follow me and stay as quiet as possible while you look for any indication of an attic.'' She received nods from all three women as Santana began to tip toe through the house, her family following her.

Santana's main idea was to see if there were any "things" roaming in this house. She knew she didn't have much time since they were already starting to work their way through the main door.

Santana went to go around a corner when she stopped herself, allowing her family to stop as well. Not even two feet ahead of her was one of those "things" bent over what looked like to be a person, an obviously dead person. Santana mouthed the word no to her family as she pointed to a hallway they hadn't gone down yet. As they walked away from the "thing", down the hallway and reached the middle Santana felt a tug on her shirt. She turned around and saw Marley pointing to the ceiling. Everyone's eyes followed and sure enough there was a small button on the roof to push for the attic stairs to go down.

There was no way Santana or Brittany was able to reach the button on their own, they had to think of a solution, and quick.

It was Brittany who had the first idea. Instead of talking she quickly hand signed for either Marley or Melanie to climb on her back and reach to press the button. Sure enough as Brittany crouched down Marley climbed on her back. Brittany was on her tip toes when she felt Marley shimmy up her back until she was on her shoulders. Santana made sure she was right beside them to catch Marley if she fell.

Marley stretched with all her might and was finally able to press the button, letting the stairs fall from the attic. However, as it was going down it had made a very loud squeak that was just loud enough for someone to hear. As soon as it happened they heard a bang coming from where they just were, as well as the kitchen and living room. They soon figured out those bangs were footsteps and they were coming for them. After this, being quiet did not matter. Marley quickly got off Brittany's back as Santana grabbed the stairs that were still descending down and pulled them faster so it would finish quicker. Before the stairs even hit the ground she put Melanie and Marley on them and told them to climb. As they were half way up Brittany had begun to climb, along with Santana right after.

As Marley and Melanie reached the top and were in the attic Santana felt something grab a hold of her leg. She looked down and saw a hideous "thing" grabbing her. To her surprise it was actually strong, but not strong enough to take a kick to the head and not let go. With being free for only a few seconds Santana was able to pull herself into the attic and pull the stairs back up to where they originally were.

It was once again quiet, just like it had been when they first stepped outside, but this time it was pitch dark. The only window was covered by a sheet and was too hard to find without light.

'' I got it.'' Brittany said as she pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and turned it off sleep mode, the light not very bright.

The whole family took a look around from where they were standing. It wasn't that big of an attic, but it wasn't that small as well. It was tall enough for them to stand, and wide enough to store several boxes throughout the room.

'' Mama, Mommy! What's that?'' Marley signed as she pointed to a couple boxes moving and two figures rising, it was too dark for any of the women to see, all they knew was that they were ready to fight for their lives. The Pierce-Lopez family was no family to be messed with.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who responded! :) Continue?**


End file.
